Gaming devices at which the outcome of play is subject at least partly to chance are highly popular sources of entertainment in arcades, casinos, in the home and elsewhere. Gaming activity is more enjoyable if a variety of different gaming devices are available. New forms of gaming apparatus that determine the outcome of play in a novel manner can make such activity much more exciting.
The outcome of play at certain gaming devices depends on the route taken by a rolling ball in relation to a rotating wheel or the like. The roulette wheel is a well known example of a gaming device of this kind.
Each play at prior gaming devices of this type is determined by a single event. In roulette, for example, the rolling ball comes to rest in a particular compartment on the wheel and the outcome of that game is immediately decided. Gaming devices of this kind would be more enjoyable and create more excitement if the routine which determines the outcome of play were itself variable in an unpredictable way.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.